Avengers Slash Meme
by lightning-lyric
Summary: This is a collab done by my friend and I, containing a lot of one or two shots concerning the Avengers. Stories range from K to M
1. Intro

Hey guys, so this is just an introduction to this meme that I will be doing with my best friend, xxmusicxx. We are going to think of as many prompts as we can think of, and then we will take turns picking a prompt and writing a one or two chapter fic based on the topic. So this is just a little introduction. Each prompt will say who wrote what, what the story is called, the rating, and the prompt, which will also serve as the chapter names. Ok, have fun reading our stuff! Byyyeeeeee!


	2. Dance

TITLE: Dance in the Moonlight

PROMPT: DANCE/GALA

WRITER: LIGHTNING-LYRIC

RATING: K+ for boys making out

The palace ball room was bustling with excitment, people talking, laughing, and dancing. Asgard had won a great victory against Svartalfheim, home of the dark elves, and were celebrating their triumph. Sif and the warriors three were sharing stories of battle with the other warriors. Odin and Frigga were presiding over the ball, sort of like chaperons, making sure no one destroyed the ball room like the _last _time. And Thor was with the other warriors, laughing at one of Fandral's stories, when he noticed something was a miss.

"Were is my brother Loki?" he asked the crowd of warriors present around him.

"I believe he went to the balcony. An unsocial creature, that one," Volstagg supplied. Thor went out to the balcony, and there stood his brother, where his golden helmet and green cloak as always. He looked very majestic, standing there taking in the scenery beyond, cape billowing in the wind. The moon cast its light onto him, and he breathed in the crisp night air.

"Brother," Thor said, "Why do you isolate yourself out here? Why not go and enjoy the party? This is our day of triumph!" Thor bellowed the last part, raising a fist into the air.

Loki turned to his brother and chuckled in good humor. "No brother, this is _your_ day of triumph. And I do not wish to go join the others. The party is much to loud and crowded for my taste. And quite frankly, I like being out here much more. It is quite beautiful," Loki said, pointing to the moon. Thor came and stood beside his brother, clapping him on the shoulder before laying his hands flat on the balcony.

"Then we shall be alone out here together," Thor replied, turning to look upon the moon beyond, Loki doing the same once more. Loki began to hum softly along to the violin solo that was playing inside.

Thor turned to Loki and bowed, his hand outstreched. "May I have this dance?" he asked, a playful smile adorning his lips.

Loki looked confused for a moment, then his own smirk turned mischievious. He took Thor's hand and was led into a slow dance with his brother, both in perfect sync with each other. When the song ended, niether tried to part. Thor stared at his shorter brother, caught in a trance caused by Loki's electric jade eyes. Before he could register what was happening, he was kissing Loki. Loki, his _brother_! Thor knew he should be disgusted, knew it should feel wrong, knew it was dangerous to think about his brother in such a way, yet, it just didn't.

Loki's eyes widened, not sure what to do, so he stood there, being kissed by his stronger brother. He was beginning to get into the kiss when Thor realized what he was doing, and pulled back suddenly, taking a few steps away from his brother and turning around. "I...I'm sorry brother, I don't know what came over me, it's just..." Thor trailed off.

Loki moved in front of Thor and touched his fore arm. "It's quite alright brother." Loki moved his hands to Thor's shoulders, and stood on his toes so that he was his brother's height. Loki hesitantly kissed his brother, who responded by kissing him back, arms trailing off to wrap around his waist. When they finally parted, Loki smiled shyly, Thor's own grin strechting all the way across his face.

"Well now brother," Thor said, "How long have these feelings been going on? Even my own brother cannot resist my charm." Thor said jokingly. Loki chuckled and lightly hit his shoulder.

"Very true brother. But don't let it inflat your ego any bigger than it already is," Loki said. They stood together, holding each other for what seemed like a long time, gazing at the moon. Loki had Thor and Thor had Loki. Life was sweet.


End file.
